


FMV: That Unwanted Animal

by Ennaess



Series: Might Ignite It [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, fmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaess/pseuds/Ennaess
Summary: Companion youtube vid to the Might Ignite It series, though the vid does stand on its own.Geralt has dark fantasies of taking Jaskier roughly. Jaskier is more than happy to let him indulge.Music: That Unwanted Animal by The Amazing Devil
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Might Ignite It [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678432
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	FMV: That Unwanted Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically post my youtube vids here, but since I already noted in Just Add Some Friction that "That Unwanted Animal" complimented Geralt and Jaskier's role playing, I thought I'd tag it in as part of the series.
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I've got more Witcher fan vids set to The Amazing Devil songs on my youtube channel.

"You can be the Butcher," Jaskier whispered, "And have your way with me in the middle of nowhere, and leave me shivering, bruised and naked, and I'll crawl back to you and plead for you to take me again."


End file.
